1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a mass storage device and more particularly to a mass storage device with removable storage media and methods of configuring the mass storage device.
2. Background Description
Data storage systems administering data stored on removable storage media, such as an automated storage media (e.g., magnetic tape in tape cartridges) and retrieval library for storing and accessing removable storage media, are well known in the art. Typically, a data storage subsystem may include a number of frames, each with storage media volumes in storage cells that are accessible by an operator through a door in the particular frame. U.S. Pat. No. 6,473,706 entitled “Self-Configuring And Self-Calibrating Automated System” to Gallo et al., issued Oct. 29, 2002, describes a self-configured subsystem embodying a data library. Whenever an operator updates or expands the library subsystem, e.g., adding, replacing or removing components, an operator or user informs the library subsystem of any new hardware and the operator must confirm detected changes. Once the changes are confirmed, the library subsystem performs logical configuration, with the operator providing and confirming detailed logical configuration changes. After confirming all changes, the library subsystem automatically calibrates any new hardware. Unfortunately, such a typical state of the art library, still is not completely automatic and requires operator intervention.
Thus, there is a need for a storage subsystem that is capable of non-intrusive automatic configuration without requiring operator intervention such that changing storage subsystem configuration (e.g., adding a frame) does not disrupt storage subsystem operation.